


her kiss the color of a constellation falling into place

by romvnxvas



Series: secrets don't last long in regne [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romvnxvas/pseuds/romvnxvas
Summary: it's a strange enough morning. serena figures it wouldn't hurt to change one more thing.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Serena Barzán/Léone Beneventi
Series: secrets don't last long in regne [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795819
Kudos: 6





	her kiss the color of a constellation falling into place

The sun shines through the cream curtains in a way that makes everything seem golden. In Léone's dormitory room, where it's all clean and earthy tones, it's almost as if the sunlight thrives on falling on the white decor, and the shadows that still remain from the early morning in the corners of the small space seem to want to crawl their way into the light. It's almost nothing like Serena's own room (despite having the same blueprint), where the girl made everything possible so her place would still be dark enough to not wake her up unnecessarily.

It's not a first time for the blonde girl in this light room, and she's used by now to the sun shining enough to wake her up or, when that fails, the italian girl's early routine makes a good job of it.

It is, though, the first time Serena manages to wake up before Léone. It takes her a couple seconds to process the fact she's not alone in the bed or that the shower isn't running or even that there's no music playing softly in the background, no humming along. There is, however, the feeling of skin touching her back, moving slowly with long breaths. Serena turns and finds a mess of dark hair splayed on her white pillow, Léone's back facing her, dotted with both beauty marks up and down her skin and fading teeth marks from last night atop her shoulders.

She clicks her tongue and suppresses a chuckle. It may be the first and last time she wakes up before Léone Beneventi, but she sure as hell isn't ever letting that go.

Serena doesn't have to move too much to get closer to the italian girl. She slides an arm around the girl's sternum and presses her cheek to a shoulder, making good use of the warm skin to sneak her cold feet in-between long legs. 

She feels more than hears the little hum, the sound reverberating like a low purr. The italian girl moves a hand back to rest it on a thigh entangled with her own, and Serena sees half a face when Léone wakes up, eyes still closed and frowning like a lazy cat facing the sun.

"Get those off me," she says, lowly, and Serena notes with a certain fascination that Léone actually has, for once, an accent. It's not the slow rhythm she uses in the day, but the heavy slurring of words Serena would expect of an italian immigrant, where she forgets the _th_ doesn't sound as a _d_ and the vowels are spoken different. It makes something pleasant move around her stomach, and she smiles.

She wriggles her toes and Léone groans, finally moving around. She pushes Serena away as she turns and trashes.

"So grumpy!", she laughs, and the other girl only grunts at her when she's finally facing Sera. She still has her eyes closed, although the frown is slowly dissipating into a serene expression. Serena's laughter dies down, but the smile stays on her lips.

It grows when she feels an arm sneak its way underneath her shoulders so Léo can hug her closer, another hand sliding underneath her blue shirt and resting on her back. The fingertips move back and forth against her skin, sending a nice shiver through her, and Serena nuzzles her way underneath Léone's jaw to enjoy the calm moment.

It stops when an alarm blares out from the side of the bed. She groans, but the other girl doesn't seem to mind it. That makes Serena frown.

"Don't you have," she says, almost not wanting to, "Some meeting or something from the clubs?"

Léo hums, the sound louder from where Sera's tucked into her neck. The hand at her back moves, fingers tracing her ribcages, and Serena feels goosebumps in her skin. The alarm stops.

"They can cope without me for a day, I think."

Serena frowns again and she backs away enough to look at Léone. The girl is smiling, eyes closed still. A beat passes, two, then three, and Serena watches as the smile turns into a smirk she's all too familiar with. Léo opens her eyes and Serena's breath hitches momentarily at the sight of the emeralds staring at her, the sun making them seem more clear – if that was even possible.

The hand at her ribcages grip her shirt from the inside and push her closer, nose tilting her chin up so she nuzzle at her neck. The small kiss at the hollow of her throat makes her breath hitch again, a shiver running down her spine.

"I'm late anyway."

Serena chuckles. And an idea clicks into her brain. It's a strange enough morning, so she figures it wouldn't hurt to change one more thing.

She hums, the idea now firmly rooted in her thoughts. She slides the arm around Léo's waist up her back, tracing the girl's spine, and stores the sight of the ivory skin erupting in goosebumps deep into her brain. Her fingers buries into the dark hair and she pushes the italian girl away with enough pressure to make her grunt in surprise.

She smirks at the girl's baffled expression, eyebrows raised and eyes wide open and awake, and she kisses her. It's one of those slow, gentle kisses where no one is really leading, until the spanish girl slides her tongue inside the other's mouth and Léone's surprised gasp turn into a deep, escaped moan. The fingers griping her shoulder tightens and, for a moment, Serena thinks Léone is going to push her away and fuck some sense into her.

But Léone moans again against her lips, and Serena feels a leg sliding up to rest atop her hips, the hand grasping her shirt moving to her stomach and nails craving into skin. Serena traces her lips across the italian girl's cheekbone and deposits a small kiss beneath her ear, right where her jaw ends, and she hears the small hitch in her breathing that she tries to cover with a grunt.

Serena grins against her skin, and she can almost see Léone rolling her eyes. "Smug little brat."

Sera hums, distracted now by the fading teeth marks she spots sitting scattered along Léone's shoulders. She kisses a few of them absently minded, open-mouthed, and she hears and feels the italian girl's pleasant sigh. It turns into a groan when the spanish girl makes good use of the space given to her and adds a fresh mark, teeth sinking into ivory skin that turns red in a matter of seconds, at the junction between neck and shoulder.

Léone clicks her tongue, wiggling Serena away from her shoulder. "Good, now I can't wear the blouse I picked yesterday."

Sera giggles, pushing an elbow into the mattress to tower a bit over the older girl. Léo moves to rest back against the mattress, too, both of them shuffling in that subconscious synchrony that grows between two intimate people after some time.

"You could, if you really wanted to."

"How scandalous." Léo murmurs, distracted by the small gap between the two of them. It takes just a tilt of her chin and a hand at the back of her head to urge the blonde girl into a languid kiss. The hand trapped between the italian's back and mattress snakes around her torso, tracing beneath a breast's curve. The blue, flimsy thing the italian girl calls a bra gets in the way; it sticks stubbornly to her skin and Serena groans, Léone's laughter breaking the kiss.

"This fucking thing—" Laughter dying down, Léone makes to move, to get it off the way, but Sera beats her: she tugs the strap closest to her down until she can get a side free of the cloth, tsking. Léone is still grinning smugly at her so the blonde girl gives her another quick kiss (if only to wipe the presumptuous smile away), lips finding solace at the italian's throat and hand finally free to grab as much as she wants of a breast.

The older girl groans deliciously — whether from the pinching fingers or biting teeth Serena does not know —, body arching beneath the blonde, leg slipping from Serena's waist down to the mattress and sheets following. "Sera," she whispers, her own hand covering the other girl's, free one scratching lightly across shoulder-blades to find anchoring at the nape of a neck. Léone tugs the spanish girl's hand down, head tilting into the pillow to show more skin.

The blonde lets herself be guided, distracted by the sight beneath her; Léo's lips fall agape and eyes closed, and Serena tries to commit to memory how her thighs shake and stretch further apart, trying to take her deeper. Unable to stop herself, the spanish girl moves her free hand — the other one gripped tightly by the wrist, shaking fingers effectively trapping her, — to smooth dark hair away from the italian's face, kissing a temple. The older girl moves, body writhing beneath her, nose brushing against her jaw when Sera looks down, lowly moans close by her ear sending shivers through her whole.

" _Cuore mio_ ," the older girl murmurs, almost too low, "please."

Serena gives in.


End file.
